A Moment to Ourselves
by the female apophis
Summary: A nightmare leads to a phonecall which gives Sam and Jack a moment to themselves...


A Moment to Ourselves

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Do you really have to ask me that?

Spoilers: Let me know if you see some.

Summary: Nightmares lead to a phone-call which gives Sam and Jack a moment to themselves.

Archive: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

A/N: a special thanks goes out to Mac for helping me with this. You rock girl!

********************

__

He has to get out of there. Run, please Jack, just run.

"JACK!"

Sam screamed out as she sat up in bed with a start. She was soaked in a cold sweat; her heart felt as if it was about to pound out of her chest.

Just as she reached for the phone to call and make sure he was all right, her phone rang. She jumped with a start

Tentatively she reached over, turned on the light, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Carter, it's me."

"Sir. What can I do for you?"

"I was just calling to make sure you were okay."

"I was just about to do the same thing."

"What happened?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it over the phone. Can you come over? We can talk better face to face."

"I'll be there in twenty."

"See you then sir."

"Sure thing Carter."

As she heard the gentle click she placed the phone back in it's cradle and slowly got out of the bed. Making her way to the closet, she grabbed her robe and pulled it tightly around her.

Shivering slightly, she turned the light back off and crept down to the living room. Once there, she turned on a small lamp; it's soft light making her feel slightly at ease.

What she needed right now was a good drink. Padding to the kitchen, she pulled open her fridge and selected a bottle of her favorite wine.

Placing the wine on the counter, she opened up her cabinet and selected a glass. Without really thinking about it, she selected one for Jack. She poured both of them a glass and made her way back to the living room.

Sure enough, twenty minutes on the dot, she heard a gentle knock on her door. Drifting towards it, she peeked outside to confirm the identity of her CO before opening it to allow him access to her house.

"Have a seat."

"Thanks."

He shrugged off his coat, which she placed gently on the rack by the front door. She then proceeded to follow him into her den.

"Carter, what's all this?"

"I just needed something to calm myself down some. I guess I poured you some without thinking about it."

"Thanks. I think I could use some right now myself."

They sat there for a few moments, sipping on their wine; both were lost deep in thought.

__

Should I tell him? What if he thinks I'm nuts?

Should I tell her? What if she thinks I'm nuts?

"We need to talk."

They said it simultaneously and a smile spread across their features before Jack looked at Sam and nodded for her to continue.

"I had a nightmare. God, it was horrible. We were on this planet, just another re-con mission. Daniel was off looking at some ruins and Teal'c was with him. I was working on the M.A.L.P. while you were there keeping me company. Just about the time I finished up, Teal'c comes over the radio saying that we need to take cover. When asked why, he told us that he had seen this Death Glider just break through the atmosphere. We ran for cover, and just made it to the tree line when we heard the Glider soar over the clearing. Before we knew it, Daniel and Teal'c were there, waiting with us until it was safe to run to the 'gate."

She paused here for a second to take a sip of her wine, and catch her breath. Jack studied her for a moment.

She looked exhausted; dark circles surrounded her bright eyes. She also looked as though she was about to break down in tears.

"We heard the Glider take off, and made a run for it. Daniel made it to the DHD with Teal'c covering his six. You and I were scanning the skies for any sign of the Glider, when we heard it coming at us. I turned in time to see it launch it's first round of the attack. When the 'gate activated, you signaled for Daniel and Teal'c to go ahead. They did as they were told before you and I got up to do the same. You were just a couple of steps behind me when the Glider fired off another round of fire. I turned around to check that you were still following when...it hit you, right in the back. I was already half-way through the event horizon and was sucked in before I got the chance to go back for you."

Before she could go any further, the tears she was fighting to hold back suddenly got the best of her. Jack saw the teardrops beginning to fall, and pulled her tightly to his chest.

After a few moments she pulled away and took his hand into her own.

"So, now that I've had my emotional breakdown..."

This raised a smile in him. She just had this way with him. Always able to bring a smile to his face, no matter what it was about.

"So, wanna tell me about your dream?"

He nodded briefly before taking a deep breath and beginning his own tale.

"We were in the middle of a battle. Fighting off hoards of Jaffa, it's just SG teams 1, 5, and 9. We'd been cut off from the 'gate and surrounded on all sides. We were getting close to having no ammo left, not to mention the fact that the Jaffa kept getting closer and closer to our position."

She noticed that he suddenly had this look in his eye. She wasn't entirely sure what it was though.

"Before we realized it though, the Jaffa made a huge mistake. They gave us an escape path to the 'gate. We soon began our run to it and within five minutes, Daniel was punching up home. We're all covering him, just knowing that something was gonna happen. Sure enough, the Death Gliders swooped down on our position and opened fire. Shortly thereafter it was down to just SG-1. We were lucky enough to have survived. I think there might have been one or two others, but I wasn't really taking in too many details at the moment. Anyway, the 'gate activates, Daniel jumps through, Teal'c follows him and then you and I make a run for it."

He stopped, took a sip of his wine, then continued.

"You took one right to the chest. You were slightly ahead of me, so I picked you up and carried you back through. You died in my arms on the ramp."

Their eyes locked, and time stood still. Here they were, practically confessing everything to each other, and both were waiting for the other to make the first move.

Sam reached over and took Jack's other hand into her own. The contact was enough to spark something within him.

Soon enough, he was kissing her; she was kissing back.

Soft, slow, tender, erotic kisses that left them craving more.

Sam rested her head on Jack's shoulder and sighed. He lifted her chin until they were once again gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hey, this doesn't have to happen. Obviously both scenarios can't be real."

"But what if one of them is? I don't think I could die not knowing."

"What are you saying Sam?"

"I want one night. I want something to get me through the long days and nights that'll be coming soon enough. Is that too much to ask for?"

Jack rose to his feet and smoothly lifted Sam off the couch. She threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, finding that her head fit right into the small hollow of his neck.

He opened her bedroom door with little difficulty and proceeded to lay her down on the bed.

He crawled in next to her and wasn't shocked when she turned to face him.

The moonlight that was streaming in through her window set off the highlights in her hair, making it appear silver. He was sure that if she had been facing the window her eyes would be sparkling as well.

He reached over and slowly caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Without warning she leaned over and kissed him. It took him a minute before he regained control of senses and kissed her back.

When they pulled apart a moment later, she gazed into his eyes.

"Make love to me Jack."

He just barely heard it, but he still heard it.

His right hand drifted down to rest on her hip, while his left hand pushed him up until he was directly over her. She shifted below him to get into a more suitable position.

As the dawn greeted the two lovers the following morning it found them with smiles still gracing their features. It didn't take them long to wake from their slumber, and when they did they smiled at each other.

Jack padded down to the kitchen to get breakfast going while he waited for Sam to take her shower.

When she emerged from the shower a moment later, she could smell something cooking. Making her way to the kitchen, she stood in the doorway for a moment before she let him know that she was there.

"Bathroom's all yours."

"Thank you. If you could watch this for me, I'll only be a second."

"Okay. Any specific orders?"

"Just make sure it doesn't catch on fire."

"I think I can handle that. Sure you trust me?"

"I trust you."

He gave her a quick, reassuring kiss before making his way out of the room.

Sam flipped on the CD player that she had sitting on the counter and immediately turned it to her favorite song.

When Jack came out of the bathroom, all he could hear was Sam's singing coming from the kitchen. He wasn't complaining. Sam had a beautiful voice, not that she would ever admit to it.

Watching her from the doorway just as she had earlier, he listened to her for a moment.

__

I will mesmerize with milky thighs and languid eyes, I'll prophesize your moans and sighs

Just look at me sacredly, religiously, hungrily, let your eyes say "Please," I will not leave

He tiptoed to her, and threw his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"You've already done the first thing, and I really hope I've done the second."

"Trust me, you have."

Jack reached over and turned off the stove before capturing Sam's lips with his own.

~fin~

So, what did you think? Should I do a sequel to this, continue it, what? Just let me know in one of those great things called a 'review'.

"I don't consider myself bald. I'm simply taller than my hair."-Thom Sharp


End file.
